ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hinata Aoi/Profile
The cheerful and energetic older twin. Hinata is always with his younger twin, Yuta. He loves mischief, and he'd switch places with Yuta in class from time to time. Hinata is also the leader of the unit 2wink. Even in the Light Music Club, which he joined with Yuta, he takes club activities with a carefree attitude. While they usually get along great, his twin brother isn't satisfied with 2wink's course of action as a duo. He eats a lot and loves sweets, but doesn't like spicy food. Personality Appearance Hinata is of average height and build, and can be seen smiling more often than his twin Yuta. He has medium length orange hair that is parted in the middle, with two dark pink clips on the left side. His eyes are green. He wears the school's uniform with the collar up and his shirt untucked. He can also be seen usually wearing hot pink headphones with the cord tucked into the pocket of his blazer, which is left unbuttoned. The headphones have a small black and white circle design on them. He also wears dull blue sneakers with red accents and white laces. On stage, Hinata wears a sleeveless, high collared vest that is opposite in colors to Yuta's outfit. The color scheme is their unit's signature colors--hot pink and aqua blue, and accented with white and black. He also wears harem pants designed in the same colors, with the main color being pink. The pants have two black straps on the sides and yellow buckles. He wears pink high top sneakers with aqua blue, white and yellow accents. He also wears pink and white striped wrist bands, with white bracelets over them. He also wears a pair of headphones in white and pink, different from his usual ones. Hinata wears pink and aqua nail polish when performing. Trivia * Hinata is often associated with sunflowers because his full name written in kanji (葵日向) is sunflower (向日葵) written backwards. He is also associated with the sun, as his first name means “sunny spot” and he is often presented as the sun to Yuta’s moon. His character title is “The bright, mischievous sun”. * Both his and his twin's names are solely written in hiragana. Their last name is the name of a species of plant whose scientific name is Asarum caulescens Maxim., characterized by its heart-shaped leaves, two of which often grow symmetrically from the same stem, which parallels the fact that Hinata and Yuta are a pair of twins. *Hinata's autograph consists of his first name and the initial of his last name, rendered in Roman letters. His autograph also features a triangle motif--2wink's signature design. *Hinata has quite a sweet tooth. *Hinata is good at dealing with children.Dark Night Halloween Spoilers: * Hinata changed his favorite foods and colors to differentiate himself from Yuta.Christmas Live - Star Chart 3 **Despite this, his optimistic attitude and love for sweets became an actual part of his personality at some point.Strawberry Colored Holiday - Chapter 1, Repayment Festival - The Demons 3 Voice Actor Comment "Hinata-kun and Yuta-kun both have this cheerful, mischievous, and friendly image, but Hinata-kun is supposedly more spirited, while Yuta-kun is slightly troubled by his older twin, and I find this configuration kind of charming. During the recording sessions, I kept thinking about how fun it would be to interact with one's siblings like this every day, as I'm an only child myself." Voice Actor Interview *Interview with Soma Saito (voice actor for Hinata & Yuta Aoi) (March 31, 2015) }} Sources Category:Profile